The Days Leading to Christmas
by musicismyhero
Summary: Melody, Jamie's cousin is home for the holdays. Melody is a fun loving teen who loves spending time with her cousin. Jamie and his friends want Melody to be with Jack. Will they get the two togeather or will they remain as just friends? Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**So I've noticed that a lot of stories sound a lot like mine but I gad this typed up since the movie came out and I really didn't feel like rewriting all of it so here it goes. Day 1. Enjoy~**

* * *

A teen was staring down the house of Jamie and Sophie. She had brown curly hair that went down to her shoulder blades. Her bright green eyes stood out against her lightly tan skin. The dark green sweater she was wearing made her eyes stand out more. She had on her favorite pair of black jeans that made her legs look longer. This teen's name was Melody Pride.

Melody Pride was looking at the house of her Aunt and Uncle. She grinned and grabbed her two bags before running up to the front door. "Honey I'm home," she yelled into the quiet house. She caught a glimpse of something pink jumping off the stairs and she held her arms out. She caught a flying little blonde and her arms as her other cousin hugged her waist.

"Melody!" Sophie cried before throwing her tiny arms around her neck. Melody laughed at her youngest cousin before setting her down next to her brother. Jamie grinned and threw his arms around her neck.

"I missed you," he whispered to her.

"Missed you too little bud," she patted his back before standing back up.

"Where's your parents," she asked looking at Jamie.

"Oh they're at work," Jamie sighed. They maybe on Christmas vacation but his parents weren't.

"So how about we go outside for a little fun, maybe a snowball fight," Melody suggested with a mischievous grin.

"You sound just like Jack Frost," Jamie grinned. Melody loved to have fun and was the favorite teen among all the children until Jack came along.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Melody replied putting up her brown curls into a messy bun. She grabbed Sophie's pink puffy jacket and handed it to her before Jamie started dragging them out the door to the park. Somehow all of his friends were already there waiting for them. They were standing in a group and when they saw Melody they ran to her and talked her to the ground. "I thought I came out here for a snowball fight not to be dog piled," she groaned.

"Did someone say snowball fight," a soft masculine voice asked from above her. Melody glanced up and saw a boy with pale skin, snow white hair, and sparkling blue eyes that looked like a frozen lake. All the kids yelled 'Jack' when they looked at him. They quickly got off Melody as he offered her his hand.

"You must be Jack Frost," Melody reached out for the hand he offered that didn't have his staff. She noticed that his blue hoodie had frost on it. She moved her other hand behind her back as she had a snowball in it.

"How did he you guess," he leaned on his staff with the mischievous grin that was often on her face.

"Oh Jamie just said I sounded like you when I said that we could go have a snowball fight," Melody smirked. Both teens looked at him with identical mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Well she did," Jamie pointed out. Melody noticed that his eyes watching the hand behind her back. She moved out from behind her and threw the snowball at Jamie. She laughed as it hit him square in the face. She glanced next to her a saw that Jack was laughing as well.

"Snowball Fight!" Jamie yelled. Snowballs began being thrown from every direction. Melody couldn't help but laugh as she and the kids went all out at each other till they decided to gang up on her and Jack as he flew around. Melody smirked as he pelted all of them with a wave of his staff.

"That's cheating Jack," Jamie yelled. Jack just laughed as he landed next to Melody before the snowball fight broke out again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Melody laughed as she lay in the snow in the park. The kids had gone home an hour ago but Melody couldn't get herself to move from the snow.

"You going to get up any time soon," Jack asked from above her. He looked down at her, blocking her view of the sky.

"Nope," she popped the 'p'. Jack moved to lie next to her. Melody loved to lie in the cold snow as it relaxed her.

"You know I never did get your name," he turned to look at her. He wanted to know her name because there aren't that many teens that believed in him.

"Melody Pride," she turned her head to look at him. She loved the fact that she could talk to The Jack Frost.

"How is it that you believe still," he asked her. Melody knew this question was coming but she still didn't want the memories to come with the answer.

"I never stopped, my parent always told me never to stop believing in the impossible," Melody sniffled. Jack then noticed silent stream of tears falling from her green eyes. "Believing in you and the others helped get through their passing."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," he whispered. Jack didn't know that her parents had died, but he regretted asking when he saw her cry.

"It's not your fault," she gave him a smile before going back to look at the sky. Melody closed her eyes and sighed before thinking of her parents. They always read her storied before going to bed. She didn't have a favorite even though winter was her favorite season because she grew up on Texas meaning she may get the chance to see snow.

"You should be heading inside," Jack pointed out as the sun sake further in the west.

"I guess," Melody go up and headed towards Jamie's house. Jack walked next to her keeping her company on the short walk. They saw Jamie and Sophie were building a snowman in the front yard.

"Is that the best Snowman you can build," Jack asked looking at Jamie with a smirk on his face. Jamie's face lit up as he watched Jack make their snowman look like one from a cartoon.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2. Enjoy~**

* * *

Melody had gotten up early the next day because she wanted to draw the park in the early hours of the day before the kids woke up and began playing in the snow. She grabbed her dark green jacket and slipped it over her Batman shirt she was wearing, her blue jeans were full of patches, but they were super comfy. She grabbed her bag before slipping her black furred boots.

She gazed at the park as the snow sparkled in the early morning light. She dashed toward the bench and sat down. Melody grabbed her pencils and set them beside her before pulling out her sketch book. Two hours passed by as she sat down on the bench. She grinned as the picture took place and the shading added more depth. She couldn't wait until she got home and could create a larger picture in color.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jack was flying around his favorite town when he spotted the girl from yesterday sitting on the bench in the park. A mischievous grin graced his face as he flew up behind her. He slowly reached out and touched her shoulder. The girl jumped and landed face down in the snow. He laughed as she got up and her face and hair were covered in snow. He was laughing so hard he didn't notice her glare or the smirk.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Melody felt a chill behind her but was too deep in her drawing to care. She felt something cold touch her shoulder and she jumped. She landed head first in the snow. She heard a familiar laugh behind her. She looked behind her and saw Jack Frost was laughing at her. She glared at him, and then she noticed that he wasn't paying her any attention. She smirked as she grabbed some snow and made a snowball before throwing it at him. She laughed as it hit him in the face. Jack glared at her and made his own snowball and started a mini snowball fight between the two of them.

Melody fell in the snow by the bench laughing as Jack walked over to her. She had so much fun with Jack that it was like they had been best friends for years instead of only meeting just yesterday.

"Giving up already," he asked looking down at her with a smirk on his face. Melody glared at him as she caught her breath.

"No, I just needed a breather," she grinned before throwing a fistful of snow at him. She tried to run away but he grabbed her.

"Not so fast Mel," he whispered in her ear. Melody squealed as he tickled her to the ground.

"I give! I give," Melody cried. She hated being tickled by anyone, even a cute gut like Jack.

"Not till you say I'm the greatest," Jack grinned. Jack just wanted to hear her say it because she heard Jamie talk about her a few times and he figured out that she's just like him.

"Never," Melody gasped out as Jack continued to tickle her. Jack's grin became wider as he tickled her harder. She wasn't about to make his ego grow bigger than it already was. Melody had to give in, she couldn't take the tickling anymore and her throat was starting to hurt.

"OK! OK! Jack you're the greatest," Melody was laughing so much tears were coming from her eyes. The nonstop tickling was starting to hurt her even though she didn't want his ego to grow.

"About time," Jack laughed. Melody stuck her tongue at him before grinning at him.

"There you are Melody," Jamie yelled as he ran toward the two teens. His smile he had grew when he spotted Jack standing above Melody. "Knew you two would be best friends," he laughed when he noticed Melody's face was still red from laughing.

"He may even have taken your place as my best bud," she winked at Jamie. Melody got up with help of Jack before being tackled down in the snow again. "OK! I'm really getting tired of ending up on the ground."

"Then you better tell me Jack isn't taking my place as your bud," Jamie said into her neck.

"No one can take your place as my bud," she patted him on the head. Jack smiled at the two before looking down and picked up Melody's things. He looked at the picture she was drawing before whistling.

"You are good at drawing," he pointed out as he handed the sketch pad to her. He was looking at all the detail she had put in drawing the park. In the back of his mind he was wondering if she could draw a picture of him to show others that he wasn't an old cold hearted man that he has been portrayed to be.

"Thank you," Melody blushed and looked down as her hair covered her face. She wasn't use to guys completing her art. Most of the time they completely ignored her because she was to childish for them to even think about or approach in fear of a prank.

Jack looked between Melody and Jack before a light bulb went off. He wanted his two favorite teens to be together. He started to think of ways for him and his friends to get the two together.

"Jack should we be concerned that Jamie is wearing a mischievous grin that could rival our own," Melody asked looking at her cousin with a concerned look.

"Nah. We may just be rubbing off on him," Jack grinned.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Can you imagine snowballs when you aren't watching him, pranks when you least expect it, and well on the naughty list like you," Melody sighed dramatically.

"Oh like you've never done anything to land on the naughty list," Jack asked looking down at her.

"Sometimes my pranks put me on the naughty list but I balance it out sometimes by doing good things like volunteering," Melody shrugged.

"Oh Melody, I remembered that I came to get you for breakfast," Jamie pulled Melody away from Jack.

* * *

**Please take a moment and leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3. Enjoy~**

* * *

Melody grabbed a pouch of pop tarts from the box before heading outside to face the day. She needed to go Christmas shopping because she has yet to get anything for anyone. She knew what she was getting everyone except a certain spirit that has become her best friend recently, but she hasn't had time to get anything done. She blamed Jack Frost for not getting it done yesterday after she had gotten home from the park.

Melody glanced up as the store she was standing in front of and grinned. She was standing in front of a build-a-bear. She decided to make Sophie a bunny because Jamie had told her that Sophie's favorite Guardian was the Easter bunny. She had him tell every little detail on what he looked like so it would be perfect for Sophie.

She was amazed that when she walked out of the store that she held a plush bunny that looked exactly what Jamie had described to her. With a grin she moved on to Jamie. She went to the book story and grabbed different fairy tells about his hero's and a few about fictional characters that he was obsessed with. She saw what was supposed to be a plush version of Jack Frost and grabbed it for Jamie as well.

"Two down, three to go," Melody told herself out loud. She went into a cooking store and grabbed new backing pans and two cookbooks for her aunt before moving on to an outdoor store for her uncle. Her uncle liked to take her and Jamie out camping when he could, which wasn't very often.

"Now for Jack," Melody groaned. What would you get a winter spirit that has been around for three hundred years? She looked around in the stores but couldn't figure out what to get him. She spotted a lot of things that reminded her of him, but it didn't seem something that he would keep with him for years to come. She glanced in the store and noticed at allowed you to personalize jewelry. She walked in and spotted a snowflake charm.

"Can I get that snowflake charm personalized with four names," She asked the guy behind the counter.

"Sure can," he gave her a warm smile.

"Um can one side say Jamie and Sophie while the other says Melody and Jack?" She questioned him.

"I'll have it done by tomorrow," the man replied to her. Melody thought Jack would like it because now he would always remember them even when they're gone from this world.

Melody grinned with prized presents before moving toward her home. She wasn't watching where she was going and stepped on an icy patch on the sidewalk. She fell and her presents landed by her. She heard a familiar laughter and grinned. She tried to stand but a sharp pain went through her left leg and she fell back to the ground. She felt panic raise in her chest as she tried to stand again.

"Melody! Are you OK," Jack asked as he came to her side. He thought she was pulling his leg on the first try but now he wasn't so sure. He didn't think she would hurt herself when she slipped on an icy patch he made when a different shopper had gone by. Sure they fell but they didn't get hurt!

"My ankle hurts," Melody looked up at him. She grabbed the hand Jack held out for her. He grabbed her bags and helped her limp all the way back to the house he knew was Jamie's.

"I'm sorry I made you slip and fall," Jack whispered to her. If he hadn't made that stupid icy patch then Melody wouldn't be in pain.

"Don't worry about it Jack," Melody grinned. "I know you just wanted me in your arms." Melody and Jack both laughed. Jack knew Melody was kidding because they were only best friends and probably would be nothing more than that.

When they arrive in front of the house Jamie rushed out to greet them, but he noticed that Melody wasn't walking on her own.

"Mel what's wrong," Jack look worried. He knew his cousin wasn't use to walking through snow and ice since she's going to college in Texas.

"Oh I just slipped and hurt my ankle. I was just lucky Jack was in the area to help me," Melody grinned at the young boy. Jack was glade that Melody didn't blame him, but he knew it was his fault even though she didn't blame him.

"Thank you Jack," Jamie smiled at him as they walked into the house. His parents were already at work again.

"Jamie why don't you and Jack go play outside," Melody suggested making Jamie's eyes light up as he pulled Jack out the door.

"But what about you and Sophie," Jamie asked as Sophie made her appearance. Melody grinned at the little girl with her fairy wings.

"I'm sure Soph and I can entertain ourselves unless you two want to take her with you," Melody replied as Sophie jumped around the room.

"Sure we can take Sophie, so you won't have to worry about her getting into something," Jamie grinned before grabbing his sister's hand.

"I don't want the little ankle biter to come with us," Jack stated as Jamie and Sophie joined him at the front door.

"Oh come on Jack, Melody's hurt. Do you really want to leave Sophie here with her," Jamie gave Jack a pleading look.

"Why can't I get the Easter Kangaroo to watch her," Jack asked.

"Easter Bunny! Hop! Hop! Hop," Sophie let go of Jamie's hand and stared jumping around.

"Go get the Easter Bunny," Jamie sighed watch Jack leave.

"No worries Jamie. I'm sure it won't take Jack long to come back," Melody gave him a smile before a whole opened in the room and a six foot rabbit jumped out. "You know he does look a little like a kangaroo," Melody said as she watched the rabbit turn and glare at her.

"I know right," Jack grinned as he showed up behind her.

"You told her to say that didn't you!" Bunny glared at him.

"Surprisingly he didn't. You're tall like a kangaroo and the accent it helping but the tail gives you away," Melody mumbled hiding behind Jack.

"Are you scared of him," Jack asked when he realized Melody was using him for a shield.

"I've had bad experiences when it comes to rabbits. Sure they look cute but they are full of pure evil," Melody mumbled as Jack put her back on the couch. Jack shook his head at her before looking at Bunny.

"So you'll watch her for a little bit,' Jack asked.

"Sure, I'll watch the little ankle biter," Bunny left with Sophie. Jack and Jamie looked back at Melody before she motioned for them to get going.

* * *

**Please take a moment and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4. Enjoy~**

* * *

"You sure you'll be OK on your own," James asked looking down at his niece. Melody was sitting on the couch with her leg propped up. It was still sore from her fall the day before.

"Yes, Uncle James," Melody grinned as James picked up Sophie. Sophie squirmed as she tried to get to Melody.

"I've put all the emergency numbers on the fringe," Sara came and kissed Melody's forehead. "Come on Jamie or you'll be late for school!"

"Aw but mom I wanted to stay with Melody," Jamie pouted as he walked into the room. Jamie loved spending time with Melody and school was getting in the way.

"You still have school kid," Melody gave Jamie a mischievous grin and a wink. Jamie smiled at her before they all left through the front door. Melody sighed and turned on the TV and found a channel playing Christmas movies. It was playing Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. Melody smiled as Rudolph was finally accepted by all of the other Reindeer. Melody heard a knock at the door and looked to see Jack was staring at her. Melody limped over and opened the window for him.

"It still hurts," he asked as she limped back to the couch. Jack was feeling guiltier then he was yesterday because she was still in pain from a trick he pulled moments before she fell.

"Yeah, but it's not as bad as yesterday," Melody smiled at him as the end credits began. She loved watching Christmas movies all day long.

"Oh you're watching movies," he asked looked down at her. He hasn't actually watched a movie, but Jamie has told him all about them.

"Yep, Christmas movies all day. You wanna stay and watch them with me," Melody asked looking up at him. Melody preferred to watch a movie with someone else instead of being alone.

"Sure!" Jack replied looking at her. Melody moved so he could sit beside her. Jack let her lay her head on his lap as the next movie started, Jack Frost. "They have a movie about me," Jack grinned looking down at her. He was amazed that they had a movie about him when no one believed in him before.

"Yep, it was made in 1979," Melody replied as the groundhog stepped out and saw the 'It's' shadow.

"Maybe I should go make a deal with the groundhog," Jack mused as the movie continued. He thought that Bunny would hate him if there was always six more weeks of winter every year.

They watched as the movie Jack Frost fell in love with someone and became mortal to be with her. "I'm never becoming mortal," Jack laughed as he mocked the fake Jack Frost.

"I think it's sweet that he was willing to become human to be with someone he was growing to love," Melody sighed. Jack scoffed as he watched a knight come to town to take away 'Jack's' love. By the end of the movie Jack was wondering if something like this could happen to him someday. He will never admit it, but someday he wanted to find his true love. The question he didn't know the answer to was, would he be willing to become human again to be with them? Melody had fallen asleep by the end credits came. Jack looked down at her and noticed how peaceful she looked. He smiled before he made himself comfortable before he to fell asleep.

"Jack, Melody, wake up," Jamie shook both of them. Jamie couldn't keep the grin off his face since he found his two favorite teens both sleeping on the couch.

"Huh," Jack woke up looking at Jamie. He didn't remember falling asleep after the movie

"Wha," Melody looked at Jamie and Jack. "Why aren't you out having a snowball fight with your friends?" Melody knew they were planning to have a snowball fight after school today.

"I told them Melody wouldn't be able to join us so they all agreed to hold off till she's better. Besides they're all in the kitchen making sandwiches," Jamie shrugged before going to join his friends in the kitchen.

"Well Jack I will admit you make a good pillow for someone so cold," Melody smirked before letting Jack get up. She was more comfortable then she thought she would be since Jack was the spirit of winter, but she was comfortable as long as she had a blanket wrapped around her.

"Well I may let you use me as a pillow again some other time," Jack winked before leaving. Melody couldn't help but have a small smile on her face before turning back around to see all the kids staring at her with a mischievous grin on their faces.

* * *

**Please take a moment and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love make my characters childish. Day 5. Enjoy~**

* * *

Melody was grinning when she found Jamie and his friends. She had been look forward to the snowball fight they had promised her the day before. She stopped a ways off and took note on how they are huddled in a group on like normal when they would already have a game going.

"Jamie," Melody yelled with a sing-song voice. Jamie looked up at her before having all of his friends stop talking. "What's going on Bud," Melody asked looking at him.

"Nothing Melody. Just making plans for the snowball fight tomorrow," Jamie gave her a cheeky grin.

"So the snowball fight is tomorrow," Melody frowned. She was disappointed but she was sure they were up to something else because why would they need to make plans for a snowball fight?

"Yeah, sorry we forgot to tell you," Pippa gave Melody a warm smile. _Yep they are up to something because Pippa hardly ever talks to me._

"It's fine Pippa. I'm sure you had a lot on y'alls mind," Melody gave her a small smile.

Melody left them and went walking back home to make a snowman. Melody went and grabbed everything she needed before setting to work. Melody grinned as she finished the bottom part of the snowman.

"What's with the giant snowball," Jack asked from behind her.

"I'm making a snowman because the punks decided that the snowball fight won't be till tomorrow, and they're planning something," Melody replied as she started on the middle section of the snowman.

"Planning what," Jack asked before making the bottom part of the snowman look perfect.

"I have no Idea. Jamie had his friends stop talking about whatever it was and then Pippa talked to me. She never does," Melody looked at Jack's handy work on the bottom part of the snowman before putting the middle on top of it.

"I think we're rubbing off on him," Jack smirked as he made the middle part of the snowman look perfect.

"You mean you're rubbing off on him mister naughty list," Melody grinned putting the head of the snowman on top.

"But I'm not the only mischievous person here," Jack pointed out making the entire snowman look perfect.

"Whatever," Melody laughed as she put the coal on the snowman. Jack grabbed the hat on put it on before Melody put the scarf on.

"I like our snowman," Jack grinned looking at the snowman they had built together.  
"I think they need to make a female one to go with it," Melody stated as she looked at their handy work.

"Well then I think we need to get started," Jack grinned as he added more snow to the yard.

* * *

**Please take a moment and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry this one is so short but I'm starting to get a writer's block on what they should do . Day 6. Well Enjoy~**

* * *

Melody glared at the winter spirit after she wiped the snow off of her face. "I'm going to kill you Jack Frost," Melody yelled before chasing the winter spirit around the park with snowballs in her hands.

"You'll never get me," Jack laughed and flew out of the park. Melody followed him all the way to the school. Melody managed to hit Jack in the back of his head when the school bell rang. She saw Jamie and his friends run out of the school before they spotted her and Jack.

"Jack, Mel," Jamie yelled before giving them both hugs. Melody smiled before shoving snow down the back of his shirt. "AH! That's cold," he yelled as he jumped around trying to get the snow out.

"You should know better than to come near me when I have snowballs in my hands," Melody replied as she and Jack laughed at the poor boy.

"Yeah Jamie, she does this every time," Claude added before joining in the laughter. Jamie glared at Melody before grabbing snow and shaping it into a snowball and threw it at Melody. Melody ducked and it hit Jack in the face.

"Oh it's on," Jack grinned making everyone take off. Jack laughed before following Melody and Jamie who threw snowballs at Pippa who laughed as she fell into the snow.

"Go on without me," she sighed dramatically before playing dead.

"If you say so," Jamie shrugged before running again only to be hit in the head.

"That's what you get for messing with the snowball king," Jack grinned to only be met with a face full of snow. He looked up and watched as brown hair disappeared over the hill. Jack took off following his latest target.

"Come on lets go get the others," Jamie grinned as he helped Pippa. Pippa grinned before taking off to find the others. Their plan to bring the two teens together is coming along quiet will. Now if they would only admit that they liked each other.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Melody giggled as she tripped and fell into the snow. Jack was so close behind her that when she turned over he fell on top of her. Melody blushed at how close they were.

"Uh sorry," Jack blushed before pushing himself up. He wasn't use to being so close to someone his age and who could see him.

"No harm done," Melody laughed nervously. Melody sat up before taking a closer at Jack who wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Hey where did the kids go," Jack asked looking around them. Melody glanced around before a light bulb went off.

"This was their plan," Melody stated.

"What do you mean," Jack asked.

"Their trying to set us up," Melody stated in plain English for him.

"Uh I'm immortal and you're not. How's that going to work?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure but they don't think like that. They just want to see their favorite people happy and together," Melody replied.

Jack looked at Melody and saw a dream like look on her face and wished he could be the guy to make her happy, but it was not to be.

* * *

**Please Review and leave ideas on what they should do! If I get one soon enough I will update again today! I heart reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK I'll admit that I had a lot of fun writing this chapter even though it's a little short. I hope it makes you laugh. Day 7. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Grr if I ever get my hands on Jack Frost I will strangle him," Melody yelled. She was walking in the snow looking for Jack because he took Jamie out for a game. Sara had her going looking for Jamie because dinner was almost ready and he hasn't come home in the past two hours. Melody wiped her head to the left as she heard snickering in the trees. Melody narrowed her eyes when she saw a flash of blue followed by a young boy's laughter. "Jamie if you don't come out soon, I'll make sure you don't see Jack anymore while I'm here," she threatened her cousin.

"No you won't," she heard from her left. She hated that jack can fly and move silently in the forest they were in.

"What makes you so sure," Melody smirked looking to her right. She saw brown dot that looked a lot like Jamie's hair fly up.

"Then you couldn't hang out with Jack either," he laughed. Melody watched as Jack almost dropped Jamie when he heard that.

"I can hang with Jack and not you," Melody laughed as Jamie came running to her. He hugged her and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"You won't keep me away from Jack, and you will hang out with me, right," he asked looking at her.

"Of course bud," Melody ruffled his hair as Jack came out of the trees. Melody couldn't help that her smile grew when she looked up at him.

"You were bluffing," Jack pointed his finger accusingly at her.

"Duh. I love Jamie and how would I keep you away from him," Melody smirked with a twinkle in her eyes. Jack smirked and laughed.

"You're just like me," he put his arms around her shoulders as they walked home. Melody blushed and looked up at the darkening sky.

"Both of you are just mean," Jamie huffed before walking ahead of them.

Ah Jamie, your mom told me to get you, How else was I going to get you to leave Jack," Melody asked him. She knew he was just having fun like she did when she was his age.

"Doesn't mean you have to be mean," Jamie sniffled.

"Oh come on. Jamie you can't be that made at us," Jack tried to reason with him.

"I'm a kid I can be upset if I want to," Jamie looked at the ground and kicked the dirt.

"Aww Jamie I'm sorry. I'll take you to the movies tomorrow," Melody hugged him from behind.

"I'll make sure you have a snow day tomorrow," Jack added because he knew Jamie had school and Melody was going be tired by the end of it if he had any say in it. Jack put his hand on Jamie's head.

"Awesome," Jamie turned around with a smile on his face.

"You were faking," Melody let go of Jamie and fell on her butt.

"He is taking after us," Jack laughed. Jamie smiled and hugged both of them as they headed home.

* * *

**I hope you Review and leave ideas for me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh this chapter has a few details about Wreak-it Ralph! Day 8. Enjoy~**

* * *

I can't believe I promised I would take you to the movies and you convinced me to let Jack come along because he can get for fee," Melody sighed as she pulled her jacket closer to her body. She wasn't cold, but she didn't like the idea of having Jack inside of a movie theater. "Oh and Jack no making at snow during the movie either," she added as an afterthought.

"Aww just take the fun out of everything," Jack pouted. Melody laughed as they stopped in front of the theater.

"I never said you couldn't throw popcorn at people," she smirked before they got in line. In the corner of her eye she saw Jack smirk as he froze someone's foot to the ground.

"Two for Wreak-it Ralph," Melody handed the man fourteen dollars. She wished movies were cheaper but it was what it is.

"Time for snacks," Jamie cheered as they walked into the movie theater.

"Snacks," Jack asked looking down at Jamie.

"Stuff for us to eat and drink during the movie,' Jamie explained.

"We didn't have any snacks when we watched Jack Frost," Jack glared at Melody.

"You could have gotten up and got whatever you wanted whenever you wanted," Melody replied as she ordered food. She got four things of candy, large popcorn, and three drinks. The man behind the counter gave her a weird look for getting three drinks when there were only two of them.

They sat in the back of the movie theater so they had the perfect view to throw popcorn at people in front of them. Melody kept throwing popcorn at Jack as he talked throw the movie. Melody felt sorry for Ralph as he was cast out of the party that was celebrating their thirty years of playing. She couldn't believe that even people in a game were that heartless and uncaring to another person.

"At least people could see him," Jack mumbled. Melody put her hand on his and squeezed it.

"People may not have been able to see you, but you couldn't be hurt by them like he is. They treat him like a monster when all he is doing is trying to find a friend," Melody replied. Jack squeezed Melody's hand.

"Thank you," Jack whispered. Melody smiled as Ralph entered Sugar Rush. Melody leaned against Jack as she yawned. Jack, Jamie, and Melody had been playing in the snow all day and Melody and Jack had been up all night watching old movies. Jack moved the arm rest between them and wrapped his arm around Melody and let her use him as a pillow. Melody closed her eyes a cupcake fell on Ralph.

Jamie smiled when he glanced at Melody who was sleeping against Jack who was using his free arm to throw popcorn at people who couldn't see him. It was plain for Jamie to see that they liked each other. Why did teens have to be so blind?

Melody woke up when Ralph saved Sugar Rush from being destroyed by the virus. She glanced at Jack who was smiling as Ralph explained what happened after the near disaster at Sugar Rush. It started to snow as the credits rolled. Everyone looked up at wonder as Jamie and Melody glanced at Jack who was grinning.

"You said no snow during the movie," Jack laughed.

"True," Melody grinned and shook her head as she dragged both boys out of the theater and out of the building. Melody quickly grabbed and threw a snowball at Jack starting another snowball fight on the way home.

* * *

**Please take a moment to leave a Review and give me ideas please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 9. Enjoy~**

* * *

Melody sighed as Jack entertained Sophie by making different animals out of ice.

"Bunny! Hop, hop, hop," Sophie squealed when he made a bunny. Melody couldn't help but laugh at Jack's reaction because Sophie's favorite guardian is the Easter Bunny no matter how much Jack visits her. Melody had to admit that once you get past the tough look, the Easter bunny was cuddly.

"Jack the Easter bunny is warm, fuzzy, and cuddly," Melody pointed out. Girls Sophie's age loved cuddly animals not could teenage boys. "And if it makes you feel better, you're my favorite guardian." Melody winked as their hot chocolate arrived. They were out eating at a little outside cafe because both James and Sara were gone when they got up, and Melody wasn't in the mood to make breakfast for all of them.

"Thank you," Jack smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Both Melody and Jack blushed as Jamie and Sophie awed.

"Aww, this is why you don't come and visit anymore," a voice behind them squealed.

"The tooth fairy," Jack grinned.

"Did you lose a tooth and brought a pillow," Melody whispered to Jamie. Jamie looked at Melody and shook his head. Melody was overwhelmed when the tooth fairy flew up to her and started pulling at her mouth.

"Your teeth sparkle like Jack's," Tooth fairy squealed

"Um Tooth can you leave her alone and tell me why your here," Jack pulled her away from Melody's mouth.

"Sorry," Tooth smiled sheepishly at her before turning to face Jack. "I just wanted to see what you were doing because you didn't visit and Bunny said something about a girl," Tooth sighed looking back at Melody.

Melody glanced at Jamie and Jack before trying to sneak away.

"You're not going anywhere are you Melody," Jack grinned as he smirked as Melody sighed and sat down.

"No," Melody sighed in defeat.

"Jack I approve," Tooth randomly said.

"Huh," were Melody's and Jack's intelligent response.

"You have to have all the guardians' approval when it comes to your significant other," Tooth explained to them.

"Were not dating," they both replied at the same time.

"They're in denial," Jamie filled her in. Both Jack and Melody glared at him. Tooth nodded as their food arrived. Melody groaned as Tooth complained about the sugar in the food and what it does to their teeth.

Melody paid for their food before grinning. She kissed Jack's cheek before running down the road. Jamie and Tooth both smiled at the teens as Sophie watched the two teens laugh. Before they followed the teens who should be watching them.

* * *

**Please take a moment to leave a Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 10. Enjoy~**

* * *

Melody glanced out her window and saw that fresh snow was on the ground. Nothing was more beautiful to her then fresh snow on the ground. Grinning before running to Jamie's room and jumped on the bed.  
"Jamie let's go sleighing," Melody yelled before running off to get dressed for the day. She threw on a new pair of jeans with fuzzy socks and furred boots. She threw on her favorite red long sleeve shirt and her black jackets. She ran downstairs and grabbed pop tarts and made hot chocolate before going back up to see Jamie coming out of his room with his sleigh.

"How can you still be so excited over snow," Jamie asked with a yawn before sitting down to eat pop tarts and have chocolate milk.

"Because it's awesome and amazing. Oh and I happen to love to hang out with you and its winter so we get to play in the snow," Melody grinned and took a sip of hot chocolate. "I think I burned my tongue," Melody pouted before taking another sip.

"We aren't taking Sophie are we," Jamie asked looking at Melody who was running her tongue under cold water.

"I think I learned my lesson from last time," Melody scoffed before returning to her hot chocolate. "Hot!"

"You would think you would learn that it takes a while to cool off," Jamie laughed as Melody ran to the kitchen sink. Jamie turned his head to the window when he heard a knock. Jack Frost was there with Bunny and Tooth. Jamie grinned and opened the window and let all of them in.

"What's up with her, mate," Bunny asked looking at Melody who was running her tongue under the water again.

"She keeps burning her tongue on hot chocolate," Jamie laughed as Melody drank more hot chocolate.

"You would think she would learn," Bunny laughed as she had to drink more hot chocolate.

"Well apparently not," Tooth laughed.

"It's too good to resist for long," Melody groaned.

"Well you won't have to worry about it as long as I'm here," Jack laughed and cooled her hot chocolate down a little.

"Why don't you just kiss her mate," Bunny laughed as Melody took a sip of her hot chocolate. She began choking and Jack was there patting her back.

"You told him," Jack accused Tooth. Tooth looked away making Melody laugh as she tried to breath.

"Jack she is a female and we like to gossip," Melody winked at Tooth who giggled.

"Where's Sandy and North," Jamie asked looking at them.

"North's preparing for Christmas and Sandy is giving dreams to those on the other side of the world," Tooth responded. Sophie came down the stairs rubbing her eyes till she saw Bunny.

"Aww there goes our sleighing," Melody groaned. She didn't want to have to tell Sophie no and make the poor girl sad.

"Sorry Mel," Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Melody leaned into him as the six continued to have breakfast and tease Jack and Melody when she made fresh hot chocolate and burned her tongue.

* * *

**So the teasing has begun. Please Review and let me know what you think of this story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 11. Enjoy~**

* * *

Melody groaned as she felt someone jump on her bed. She knew who it was and why they were here but she didn't want to get out of her warm bed.

"You can't just decide to stay in bed all day after you promised me a day of sledding," Jamie laughed as he jumped on the bed. Melody covered her head with her blanket to just have the pulled off by the laughing boy. Melody glared at the boy before sighing in defeat. Jamie laughed and jumped off the bed and ran to his room. Melody threw off her blanket and got dressed and went down stairs and saw James and Sara taking care of a sick Sophie.

"I guess me and Jamie are going sledding today," Melody told them before kissing Sophie's forehead.

"Have fun you two," James smiled as Jamie ran downstairs and out the door.

"Make sure he doesn't lose a tooth in some random accident," Sara yelled as Melody closed the door.

"Loose a tooth in some random accident," Melody raised an eyebrow.

"Um it was Jack's fault," Melody laughed at how Jamie looked ashamed. "It was before I believed in him," Jamie sighed.

"Well know you believe in him and you have more children believing in him," Melody smiled as the two of them walked up the highest hill that they could get to. Jamie gave her smile as they reached halfway to the top of the hill. Melody started to sing one of her favorite Christmas songs-

_~Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose_

_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir_

_And folks dressed up like Eskimos_

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe~_

Jamie started in on the song with her.

_~Help to make the season bright_

_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow_

_Will find it hard to sleep tonight...~_

What the two didn't know was that Jack was listening to them smiling. He may not like the song personally, but when these two sang it he couldn't help but smile. They reached the top by the end of the song.

"Ready Jamie," Melody asked the boy who was sitting on the sleigh.

"This is going to be awesome," he yelled as Melody pushed the sleigh and jumped on. The leaned left and right to miss the trees. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice that Jack had made an ice ramp in front of them till it was too late. The sleigh hit a tree and all the snow landed on top of them.

"That was amazing," Melody cheered when she popped out of the mound of snow they were in.  
"Told you it would be awesome," Jack cheered as Jack landed in front of them. Jack looked at them and noticed that they were covered in snow and Melody's hair was starting to frizz. He couldn't help but laugh at the two. Melody glanced at Jamie who was already forming a snowball in his hands.

"This means war Jack," Melody grinned before she and Jamie throw their snowballs at Jack.

* * *

**Please take a moment and leave a Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Day 12. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Jack what's it like living for three head years," Melody asked as she lay on her stomach looking up at her friend. She has been wondering how it would feel to live for so long and have no one to believe in you.

"I was lonely for so long but I kept my self-amused and brought snow days and fun where ever I went but I would always come back home. I lived in this town back when it was just a village and the lake I love so much is where I drowned and became Jack Frost," Jack replied.

"So what was the happiest moment before Jamie believed in you," Melody asked. There had to be happy time for Jack or he wouldn't be this carefree person who brought fun to children.

"Oh the blizzard of '68," Jack grinned. "The look on Kangaroo's face made everything worthwhile. He really can't take the cold," Jack laughed. It was the happiest day because that was when the Guardians first took notice of him. He tried to get people to believe in him, but when that didn't happen he tried to get the other spirits so recognize him. He didn't the only way he knew how, by making it snow like no tomorrow.

Melody and Jack both noticed that the river of gold sand was starting to grow on the bottom of the floor.

"Um Jack I think the Sandman is coming," Melody mumbled as the sad started to take shape.

"I think your right," Jack laughed nervously. He had been keeping the dream sand away from her because he wanted to talk to her but he couldn't neglect his duties as the spirit of winter and the Guardian of fun. So maybe he was messing with Sandy's job, but he was Jack Frost bringer of fun, so why couldn't he have some fun with a close friend. He watched as Sandy finally took shape. He watched as Sandy glanced between the two before sand blew from his ears and rapid shapes took form above his head.

"Whoa Sandy I'm sorry I just wanted to talk to her for a bit," Jack held up his hands in front of him. Sandy smiled a nodded before telling him he needed to go. "Well I guess I must be going," Jack grinned before kissing her on the nose.

"Jack Frost is nipping at my nose," Melody laughed as Sandy hit her with his dream sand.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I Sandy," Jack asked looking at the boy made of sand. Sandy grinned and shook his head. Jack groaned knowing that Tooth will be paying him a visit soon.

* * *

**Please take a moment a leave a Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Day 13. Enjoy~**

* * *

Melody was walking downtown to get her last present that she has needed to pick up, but she always seemed to forget. She couldn't wait till Christmas and see what Jack thought about his present. She was she was young enough for Santa to leave presents for her, but she was past that age. She looked at all the different stores with a smile on her face. She watched a woman slip on ice and hurried over to help her. She helped pick up all the bags of presents she had gotten.

"Thank you," the woman smiled.

"No problem," Melody replied before going on her way. The woman smiled before walking away. It was hard to find those who help people and ask for nothing in return.

Melody glanced back but the woman was already gone. 'How weird, she was there a moment ago. Oh well it's not my concern.' Melody shrugged and carried on the jewelry store. Melody walked in and the man behind the desk recognized her and got the pendent she had customized.

"I finished it the other day," he gave her a soft smile. The pendant was pure white and it looked like it was melting. She noticed the names and there was a heart between her name and Jack's. She blushed when she saw it.

"It's perfect," she whispered. "How much?"

"It's free. I hope the man you're giving it to is worth it," he winked before going into the back room. Melody was shocked that he gave it to for free. She walked out of the store with a spring in her step. She was in a good mood as she made it home to wrap all the presents she gotten for everyone. The ones she had gotten for her friends were already sitting under their Christmas trees waiting for the special day to come.

She went up to her room and grabbed wrapping paper and the presents and went to her desk. She neatly wrapped all the presents and put it under the baby Christmas tree she found in her room one day. She smiled when there was a knock at her window. She opened it and let Jack in. He glanced at the presents and noticed one with his name on it.

"You got me a present," he asked with a grin.

"Well you are my friend aren't you," she asked him from her bed.

"Of course! Now what did you get me? I haven't had a Christmas present in so long he grinned as he joined her on her bed.

"Well you just have to wait till Christmas day to open it," Melody winked as she hugged him.

"Now I need to think of what to get you," he whispered.

"Having you in my life is enough," she kissed his cheek. Melody blushed but didn't take back what she said. Jack was the best gift she could get this year.

"Well if you're going to be sappy then you're the best gift a can get this year too," Jack wanted to kiss her so bad at that moment, but he knew if he did then it would be harder for him to let her go. He kissed her nose and lingered there. He looked into Melody's eyes and noticed the love they had for him.

"Sometimes I wish you were normal Jack, but then we wouldn't be the awesome friends that we are," Melody whispered before leaning back. She got up and went downstairs.

"I know what you mean," Jack whispered before leaving.

* * *

**I so wanted them to kiss but I have big plans for their first kiss and it's will be in the last chapter. So if you want to get to the last chapter the take a moment and leave a Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Day 14. Enjoy~**

* * *

_~Oh the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!~_

"Come on you two! We have to go pick out a Christmas tree," Melody yelled up the stairs at her two younger cousins. She didn't know why they waited so long to get one, but Christmas was approaching fast and they have only decorated the outside to impress the neighbors. James and Sara how a bunch of decorations stored away because Melody and the kids loved to go all out and decorate. Melody was unhappy that she couldn't help decorate the outside, but she was sure to do the inside with her two little helpers. She smiled as Sophie came down the stairs with Jamie right behind her.

"Come on before all the good trees are gone," Melody ushered them both out the door. James and Sara laughed at their niece's annoyance at the younger two. Melody was a Christmas nut and was always the one to put everyone in a good mood during the season.

"I wonder how push you would be if we were meeting Jack," Jamie wondered out loud. Melody turned bright pink before lightly punching his arm. Jamie laughed a she helped Sophie into her car seat.

"I can't wait till your order and I can embarrass you in front of your girlfriends," Melody smirked at her cousin.

"Eww," Jamie yelled looking at Melody like she's crazy. Melody laughed and shook her head. She knew exactly what Jamie meant because she was the same way when she was ten.

"Oh just wait a few years," Melody grinned as she pulled out of the drive way. She turned on the radio to a Christmas song.

_~It doesn't show signs of stopping_

_And I've brought some corn for popping_

_The lights are turned way down low_

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!~_

"I like this one," Jamie pointed out as Sophie jumped around it. Melody walked around it before nodding. It was the best tree they found. It was just the right size for their house and was full. It had no noticeable bold spots and for some reason Melody felt the need to buy the tree.

"We would like to buy this tree," Melody told one of the workers. He nodded and got someone to help him take it to her car and tied it down for her. She paid for it before the three of them headed home.

_~When we finally kiss good night_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_

_Bur if you'll really hold me tight_

_All the way home I'll be warm~_

"So that's where you went," Jack said as Melody got out of her car.

"Yeah, we needed a tree," Melody stated as she went to get Sophie out of the car. Jamie ran and hugged Jack as Sophie hopped her way to Bunny. Melody started to untie the tree when she got a cold from behind.

"Thought you wouldn't get a hug from me," she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You know I love your hugs," Melody smiled and turned around to hug him and kissed him on the nose with a wink.

"Hey I thought I was the only one who nipped at people's nose," Jack yelled.

"Nope! Now help me with the tree," Melody pulled off the rope.

"Are they always like this mate," Bunny asked Jamie. He noticed that Jack was happier when Melody was around and he wondered if what Tooth and Sandy had said was true.

"Yep. You want to come in," Jamie opened the door for them.

"Thanks, mate," Bunny went into the house but paused. "Don't give her frostbite," Bunny laughed as Jack yelled at him.

Jack and Melody carried the tree in and put it up near the front window. Jamie had already got all the decorations out. Melody grabbed the lights and wrapped a few around the tree before telling Jamie to use the rest for house. She put up the garland next before letting Jamie and Sophie put up the ordainments. Jack and Bunny helped them as Melody put up the rest of the decorations around the house.

"Who put the tree topper up," Jack asked from behind Melody.

"It's Sophie's turn," Melody answered. She watched as Bunny helped Sophie put the tree topper on.

"There you go you little ankle biter," Bunny put her down on the ground.

_~The fire is slowly dying_

_And, my dear, we're still goodbying_

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!~_

* * *

**Please take a moment to leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Day 15. Enjoy~**

* * *

Jamie and Melody found themselves having a relaxing day in front of the fireplace. Jamie was reading a book about big foot while Melody was reading _The Host_. They had their hot chocolate near them and Melody kept burning her tongue on it and had to keep going to cool it off. They just laid by the fire and got up and had snacks as they got hungry and stayed inside for the day. Melody yawned and stretched when there was a knock at the door. Melody glanced at Jamie who shrugged. Sara and James took Sophie out for the day and Jamie told his friends that he was staying for the day. Melody got up and opened the door to get a face full of snow.

"Jack, me and Jamie are staying in for the day," Melody told the spirit as he tried to get the two of them outside.

"Why would you want to stay in all day when there is snow to play in," he asked as he gestured to the falling snow.

"Because unlike you me and Jamie don't have unlimited energy and need to take it easy every once and a while," Melody replied as she laid back down in front of the fireplace.

"You two are so boring," Jack complained as he sat down beside Melody. Jamie smirked from behind his book as Jack played with her hair. Melody glanced up when she felt his cold hands move from her hair to her sides. She hadn't realized her shirt had risen up till she felt his cold hand brushed against her skin. She let out a small gasp that only Jack noticed. He smirked as his hands lifted up her shirt just a bit and rubbed the skin beneath it.

"You want to play a board game," Jamie suddenly asked them.

"Sure, we can play _Sorry,"_ Melody grinned. She jumped up and went to the closet to get the game.

"Spoil sport," Jack pouted while blushing. He had forgotten that Jamie was in the room with them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Sorry Jack," Melody grinned as she put up his blue pawn with her red one.

"Not again," Jack groaned as his only piece on the board was put up again. All his pawns were in start while Jamie had one out and one in home. Melody had two home and two on the board. She knew she was more likely to lose to Jamie because she only targeted Jack. They flipped the cards and moved and Jack soon had three pawns out while Jamie had three home with his last one almost there. Melody's last pawn was stuck in safety zone waiting for her to get a one that only Jack seemed to get. Melody glared as Jack got another one. Melody watched as Jamie flipped a twelve and his last pawn was home.

"Jamie won," Melody sighed as she high fived her cousin.

"Better hi then you," Jack high fived Jamie. Jamie grinned as they put away the game and went to his room. Jack looked at Melody and noticed her shirt was showing some more of her lightly tanned skin. Before he could stop himself his hands touched the skin and rubbed it watching Melody's eyes fog over. "Sorry," Jack pulled his hands back but kissed her forehead before leaving.

* * *

**Please take time to leave a Review. Oh and this will only be a T rated story so it really won't go any further then is already has. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Day 16. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Come on Jamie lets go caroling," Melody pleaded with her younger cousin. She gave him the puppy dog eyes and stuck out her bottom lipped.

"Why do you want to go sing in the park so bad," Jamie asked. He was starting to give in. Melody cheered in her head as she slowly breaks down her little cousin.

"Because it puts other people in good mood and people may think we're crazy and leave tips and if they do I'll give you half," Melody replied

"Fine I'll go," Jamie gave in as Melody dragged him out the door. She grinned as Jamie kept tripping as he was pulled along. Melody loved Christmas songs and wanted to share her love with other people, so why not go caroling with her favorite cousin? They got to the park and Melody jumped on the fountain and started singing the first song that came to mind

_~You better watch out_

_You better not cry_

_Better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town~_

Melody grinned as people stopped and watched they tossed money in the bowel Melody had put down in front of them. They clapped as the two finished. The next song a few people started to sing along with them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jack sat on top of the statue watching them. He smiled as Melody's eye lit up with each new song. Melody loved this season and knew that this was the time when family was most important. Jack had no family and then Melody came along. She cared about him and he knew that she loved him, but the pesky thing about his immortality got in the way. He glanced back down and noticed everyone leaving. He floated down as Melody grabbed their bowel and they headed home.

"You know you two don't sound half bad," he smirked walking next to them.

"You could have joined us," Melody told him. He tentatively grabbed her hand as they walked. Jamie glanced at them and smiled. He knew they were just friends but they were getting closer and closer to being something more.

"I loved hearing your voice to much," he whispered in her ear. Melody giggled as he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her. Even though he was cold, Melody never complained. In fact she leaned into him. He was falling for her and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

**This one sucks and I'm sorry. I had trouble writing it, but I did love the ending. Please take a moment to leave a review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Day 17. Enjoy~**

* * *

Melody sat outside on a bench in the park as she watched the sunrise. She smiled as the sunlight hit the snow making it sparkle and colorful. This was her favorite part of the day; she just didn't get up often enough to see it.

"You know last time you were here you were drawing," Jack said from behind her. Melody would normally jump and fall face into the snow, but she had gotten use to Jack sneaking up on her.

"I remember and Jamie and I beat you in a snowball fight afterward," Melody smirked looking back at him. Jack frowned before pushing her off the bench.

"That wasn't very nice," Melody grumbled as she got up and brushed the snow off. She glared at Jack before sitting back down. Jack laughed and sat down next to her.

"I was wondering if you could draw people," Jack asked looking at her. Melody gave him a confused look before nodding. "Good. I was wondering if you could do a portrait of me and let people see what I really look like," Jack looked down at the ground.

"I'm not great at doing portraits, but I can do them and they take a long time because I have trouble getting features right," Melody warned him.

"You mean I'm going to have to sit down for hours on end," Jack asked looking a bit glum. Melody knew he didn't like sitting still for ten minutes let alone for the hours it would take to have a portrait done by anyone.

"Yeah, you sort of don't show up in pictures very well," Melody pulled out her phone and showed him a picture that Jamie had taken of them the day before. It looked like Melody had her arms around the ghost, and the ghost had its arms around her.

"I didn't know," Jack looked like he was about to cry. He wanted more people to know about him and what he looked like so bad, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to sit down long enough.

"I'm sure North would be able to make a camera that you show up in if you wanted to ask him," Melody suggested to the other teen.

"Of course," Jack grinned as he flow off to the North Pole. Melody giggled before heading home. Melody got up and headed home in the snow. She had a feeling that Jack would be stopping by tomorrow for a picture. She was falling hard for the winter spirit and there was no way for her to stop it. Her heart will be broken someday because of him, but for now she was content to let take her were it may.

* * *

**This chapter kind of wrote itself, but I'm not sure where it leads. Please take a moment a leave a review, please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Day 18. Enjoy~**

* * *

Melody opened the window to her room when she Jack coming with a huge grin on his face. He held up an old camera for her to see. Melody grinned as she grabbed it.

"I asked North about the camera and he handed this to me. I guess it supposed to be able to take a picture of me and be developed right away," Jack smirked. Melody lifted it up and had Jack strike a pose that he wanted her to paint. She took the picture and it printed out and she set it down waiting for the picture to develop.

"So all we do is wait till picture shows up," Jack asked looking at the white sheet with disbelief.

"Yep," Melody jumped on her bed and grabbed her book she was reading before she spotted Jack coming and laid down. Jack laid next to her and played with her hair. Melody loved when he played with her hair. It felt like those romance movies that her friends in college dragged her to. She knew she was in love with Jack, but knew nothing could happen between them because of their differences. She smiled when she felt Jack play with hem of her shirt. For some reason he loved to roam his hands over her stomach. It was peaceful and they were content. Jack pulled her shirt up a little and put his hand resting against her stomach before letting his fingers brush against her skin.

"Jack," Melody whispered looking at him. His eyes locked on to hers. Jack raised the hand that wasn't resting on her stomach move to her face. His hand rested on her cheek as he moved closer. Melody felt her heart speed up as Jack moved closer. She knew this couldn't happen but she was powerless to stop it. Jack was millimeters away from her face her phone went off. Jack jumped back and fell off the bed Melody giggled as she looked for her phone. She had gotten a text from Max, from a friend in Texas. It wasn't import so she tossed her phone on her bed. Melody glanced at Jack who was blushing on the floor. Melody grinned and kneeled in front of him. She gently put her hand under his blue hoodie and gave a small smile. His skin was smooth and cold. Her hands wondered on his stomach smiling like crazy. She didn't know why she loved it but she did. Jack tenderly moved his hand over hers and intertwined their fingers. She looked up at him and kissed her nose before letting her hand ho and left. Melody was in a daze as she walked to where the picture laid. It turned out perfect. He hand one hand in his pocket while the other had his staff. His eyes twinkled with mischief and he had the smirk that she loved on. She brought out canvas and started painting. She was going to finish this for him by tomorrow wvwn if she had to stay up all night to do it.

* * *

**This story is starting to write itself more and more! Please take a moment to leave a review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Day 19. Enjoy~**

* * *

Melody was sleeping in the next day when she felt something cold brush against her cheek. She raised her hand to brush it away but it intertwined their fingers with hers. Melody smiled as she pulled the person closer. They laid next to her and she opened her eyes and stared at the icy blue eyes of Jack Frost. Melody signed in contentment before cuddling up with him.

"Why are you so tired," he asked her as he brushed her hair out of her face. His thumb traced her lips before pulling it back.

"Finished the painting for you," she mumbled. She had only gone to bed an hour ago. She wanted it to be perfect for him.

"You didn't have to," he whispered. He wanted to jump up and go look at it, but he wanted to be here more.

"I knew you wanted it done and I wanted to give it to you today," she opened her eyes and gave him a sleepy smile.

"When did you finally go to bed," he asked. He felt bad that she had stayed up late to finish this for him.

"About an hour ago," she replied. She was hoping to finish it she could show it to Jack today then hang out with him, but she was tired and couldn't keep her eyes open much longer.

"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up," he smiled and kissed her forehead. Part of him wanted to get up and look around her room. But he was too comfortable to get up himself and he to fell asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Melody woke up with a slight chill covering her. She looked up and saw the sleeping face of Jack Frost. She smiled and kissed his nose waking him up.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like that every day," Jake gave her a lazy smirk. Melody giggled before laying her head on his chest.

"I suppose we should be getting up," Melody sighed as she pushed herself up. She giggled as Jack pulled her back down.

"I'm happy stay like this with you," he whispered. Melody blushed as he started playing with her hair.

* * *

**I think this chapter was super sweet! Please take a moment and leave a review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Day 20. Enjoy~**

* * *

Melody glanced at the picture that she did for Jack that he hung on her wall. She couldn't help but smile. She didn't know that Jamie and his friends were watching her through her open door way.

"Your cousin has it bad for him," Pippa whispered. She understood were Melody was coming from. She herself had a huge crush on Jamie, but it seemed that whatever was going on between Melody and Jack went beyond the crush she had on Jamie.

"How can we help them," Claude asked Jamie. They wanted them both to be happy and it seemed that they wouldn't make the first move.

"I'm not sure," Jamie mumbled sounding down. They looked at him and understood while he looked down. These were two of his favorite people, and they knew you had to die to become a spirit and that meant that he would lose his favorite cousin.

"What about mistletoe," Cupcake asked. They looked at her with wide eyes. Out of all them that never thought that the word mistletoe would come from her mouth. She was the tough kid that they were all afraid to get on the bad side of.

"She is right," Caleb stated when no one else said anything.

"Where are we going to get mistletoe," Pippa asked looking at them. She has yet to see any mistletoe hanging around.

"Not sure, but we need it by Christmas," Jamie replied as they walked away from Melody's room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Melody glanced at her door before shaking her head; she had to be hearing things. She heard a knock at her window and grinned when she saw Jack.

"Have you been staring at the painting all day," Jack asked with a chuckle.

"Well not all day. I had to eat and I colored with Sophie. She insisted that she got to color all the bunnies," Melody smirked. She couldn't help that she felt like she was half a person when Jack wasn't near.

"Do you think I can get a picture of you," Jack asked with a light blush covering his face. He wanted a picture of him when he traveled which was all the time he wasn't here.

"Only if I can get one of both of," Melody smirked.

"Make that two of both of us," Jack added.

"We can have Jamie take them," Melody grabbed the camera before taking Jack's hand.

"Jamie can you take some pictures for us," Melody asked as she slid down stairs with Jack right behind her.

"Sure," Jamie gave her a knowing smile. Melody and Jack turned bright red at the thought of a ten year old knowing what was going on between them.

"First a picture of me by myself then two with he both of us," Melody handed the old camera that North had given to Jack. Jamie nodded as Melody stood in front of the fireplace with both her hands in her pockets and a smirk on her face. Jamie pulled out the picture and laid it down. Jack stepped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers. Melody placed her hands on his and they both gave loving smiles at the camera. The next one was like the one Jamie had taken on her phone that didn't turn out very well.

"Thank you Jamie," Melody grinned at her younger cousin as all of them went out for a quick snowball fight while waiting for the pictures to develop.

* * *

**This one wrote itself and I thought it turned out very sweet. Please take a moment and leave a review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Day 21. Enjoy**

* * *

Jack smiled when he looked at the picture that he had have of Melody and him. It was the one with him behind her and his arms were wrapped around her. He sighed looking down at the picture. He really hated being away from her and he was in Russia at the moment.

"What's buggin' ya mate," Bunny asked from behind him. Jack handed him the picture and brought his knees up to her chest.

"You've got it bad don't ya," Bunny stated more than asked. He saw how in love they were from the simple picture, but he also knew that they were just staying friends so they wouldn't hurt the other.

"Yeah," Jack mumble taking the picture back. Bunny wanted to Jack what the man in the moon decided to do for him but instead he had promised to keep quiet.

"Cheer up mate. You should go spend time with her while you can," Bunny patted his shoulder before thumping his foot and disappearing down the hole. Jack smiled and flew home to the only person who captured his heart in the pass three hundred years.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Melody sighed as she sat at the cafe where she first met the tooth fairy. She was looking at the picture of her and Jack. The looked like they were hugging each other. She smiled thinking that they were just like a normal couple that happen to be just friends.

"You love him don't you," Melody looked up and saw the tooth fairy.

"Yeah. I know I shouldn't because he's immortal but my heart couldn't resist him and fell for him anyways," Melody sighed setting the picture down. Tooth grabbed at and gave a small smile. She had never seen Jack as happy as when she saw him with Melody. Even Sandy wasn't mad at Jack for keeping his dream sand away from her.

"Don't you two look so cute together," Tooth squealed. Her baby tooth's that came out from behind her swooned.

"I like to think so," Melody sighed putting her head down on the table. Tooth put her hand top of Melody's.

"Your heart will never lead you down the wrong path as long as you follow it," Tooth handed her back the picture before she and her baby tooth's flew away. Melody smiled when Jack came flying in the same direction that Tooth had flew off in.

"Melody will you go on a date with me tomorrow," Jack asked blushing a little bit.

"I would love to," Melody giggled with a small smile on her face.

* * *

**Oh My God! Their first date! I hope I don't screw it up for y'all! Please take a moment and leave a Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Day 22. Enjoy~**

* * *

Melody glared at her closet as she tried to find sorting to wear for her first date with Jack. She looked and grabbed her green long sleeve shirt with a v-cut because it brought out her eyes more. She grabbed a black skirt and black leggings because she didn't thing jeans were appropriate for a first date. She pulled out her black boots that ended at the bottom of her knees and nodded in acceptance. It wasn't the best thing to wear, but she felt that it fit her perfectly.

"So Jack told me that you two have a date tonight," Jamie came in with a huge grin. He and his friends were still working on the mistletoe, but they were going to have it by Christmas Eve.

"It's not a secret," Melody smiled at her cousin. She was in a great move and nothing was going to bring her down this night. Not even Jamie and his meddling in her love life.

"I'm happy that you two are together," Jamie gave her a sweet smile. Melody felt sorry for the girls when he got older. She could see that he was going to be a heart breaker already with his smile and being so kind to everyone.

"Thank you," Melody kissed his cheek before heading downstairs and out the door. She and Jack were meeting at the park where they always seemed to start a snowball fight for some reason.

"You look amazing," Jack whispered in her ear before kissing her nose. Melody giggled and grabbed his hand. She was on cloud nine and there was no stopping her good mood.

"I would say the same thing, but your dressed the same every day," Melody giggled as they walked.

"You wound me," Jack held his other hand over his heart.

"I doubt it," Melody giggled as Jack chuckled. Jack stopped and moved in front of her.

"Do you want to go see the North Pole," Jack asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Of course! You don't even have to ask," Melody replied. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. Melody closed her eyes as they took off.

"You know I'm not going to drop you," he whispered in her ear. His voice sent shivers down her spine.

"I know, but I have a fear of heights," Melody cracked her eyes opened and looked at Jack.

"I won't let anything happen to you as long as I'm around," Jack told her. Melody opened her eyes and just watched Jack as they flew.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"We're here," Jack whispered. Melody glanced around and saw the plies of snow all around. Melody grinned at the thought of all the mischief they could get into.

"Jack my boy! It's good to see you!" A big man that Melody was sure was North came and gave Jack a bear hug. "I see you've brought a friend yes."

"This is Melody. Melody this is North," Jack introduced them. Melody glanced at his tattoos and grinned before being pulled into a bear hug herself.

"You are so much cooler than all the movies and cartoons the portray you," Melody told them as they walked around the workshop.

"And that's why you on nice list and not Jack," he laughed. Melody grinned as she saw the yetis building the toys and not the elves that seemed to be kind of dumb.

"So yetis are real and make the toys. That is awesome," Melody grinned as she ran up to one and watched it make the toy.

"You have a keeper there," North whispered to Jack.

"Yeah I do," Jack smiled and walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

North hoped the man in the moon knew what he was doing.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! Please leave a Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Day 23. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Dude you went to the North Pole," Jamie yelled. Melody nodded as she made sandwiches for him and his friends. They had gone through this since she got home from her date with Jack last night.

"And you say the elves don't make the toys," Caleb asked looking at her. They all knew she was starting to get annoyed with them, but they couldn't wrap their minds around it. It was hard to believe that she went to the North Pole and that yetis made the toys not the elves.

"Nope, there too stupid for that," Melody handed them all the sandwiches they had asked for. She was getting tired of answering the question again and again.

"This is so awesome," Claude yelled with a grin on his face. He always thought the elves were too small to make all the toys.

"Do you think that Jack could take us some time," Pippa asked looking at Melody.

"I'm not sure, but you could always ask him when gets here and ask him all the questions that I don't know the answer to," Melody knew Jack was going to get back at her for that, but she couldn't stand the questions anymore.

"Cool," Caleb bit into his sandwich with a smile.

"Awesome sandwich," Cupcake told her before finishing it off.

"Thank you. Now I'll be in my room if you need me,' Melody got up and went upstairs.

"So, Pippa have you got the mistletoe," Jamie asked looking at the tall girl next to him.

"Yeah," Pippa pulled out the plant and gave it to him.

"Perfect," Jamie gave his friends a mischievous grin before hiding the plant till the next day.

"This better bring them together," Cupcake grumbled. They all nodded and glanced up at the celling. They heard a loud thump coming from Melody's room. They all ran up the stairs and saw Jack pinning Melody to the ground with one hand lying on her stomach.

"Do we want to know what you two are doing," Jamie asked from the doorway. Jack and Melody both blushed before saying that they were doing nothing.

* * *

**So any ideas what Melody and Jack were doing? Please leave a Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**This one is short but it's leading up to the last chapter. Day 24. Enjoy~**

* * *

Sara told Melody and Jamie that they could stay up to midnight, but they would have to go to sleep after that. They sat near the fireplace reading some of their favorite Christmas books.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want anything," Melody asked getting up.

"Cookies and milk," Jamie gave her a smile before she left. He pulled the mistletoe from where he had hid it and put it up in front of the Christmas tree where Melody had been sitting moments before.

"Here you go," Melody handed him a cup and four cookies that they had made early that day.

"Thank you," Jamie smiled as she sat down under the mistletoe. He knew his plan was going to work when Santa came in with all the presents.

"Melody!" Jack yelled as he popped out from the chimney. Melody grinned and went to hug him. She was excited to Jack today

"What are you doing here," Melody asked. She was glad to see Jack, but she thought it was odd that he came in through the chimney.

"Someone here wanted to be with Jack on Christmas and they happen to be on good list," North replied popping out from the chimney. Melody blushed as Jack chuckled.

"Someone wanted me," Jack asked looking down at Melody. Melody nodded while her blush grew darker. She couldn't believe that North said that out loud for all of them to hear.

"Oh I forgot to give you your Christmas present! Melody pulled out something small from her pocket. She watched as Jack open the present and smiled.

"I love it," he put the necklace and put it under his hoodie. "Here I got you something too," he handed her a small square box. Melody grinned and opened it. Inside was a necklace with and music note surrounded by a snowflake.

"Thank you Jack," she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Want some cookies," Melody walked over to the pile of cookies that she had set down next the books. "Sure," Jack followed her and they both were standing where she was sitting moments before. He loved cookies and he was sure hers would taste amazing.

"Ahem," Jamie pointed above them. They both looked up and blushed. They both tried to back away from each other, but North was there stopping them.

"It's tradition," he told them. Jack blushed but pulled Melody closer. Melody looked up at him and blushed as he got closer and closer at the clock struck midnight.

* * *

**I cliff hanger! You must hate me at this moment, or not really cause the next one is already posted... Please leave a Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**The last chapter! It makes me sad that this is the last chapter. Day 25. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jacks cold lips met Melody's in a searing kiss as they were surrounded by light. Jack pulled back and the light dissipated. Jack now had brown hair and eyes.

"Jack you're..." Melody gasped. She couldn't believe that Jack was human again.

"I'm what," he asked looking at her. He was wondering if their kiss made her not love him.

"You're human my boy," North grinned patting him on the shoulder. Man in the moon did what he said he would. He made the boy a human while Melody was still alive before becoming Jack Frost again.

"How," Jack asked.

"Manny thought that you should be with your love while she lives, but you become Jack Frost again once she dies," North told him. Jack grinned and pulled Melody in for another kiss.

"I love you Melody Pride," he whispered.

"I love you Jack Frost," she whispered back.

"It's settled then Jack will stay here then," North stated before disappearing up the chimney.

"Come on both of you. We have to go to sleep," Melody lead them up the stairs, but looked back at all the presents under the tree. Jack and Melody shared a bed that night and Melody didn't feel the normal chill that came with him staying with her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Melody Rose Pride!" Sarah yelled from the doorway. Melody looked at the door before remembering that Jack was in her bed as well.

"Uh Aunt Sara it's not what you're thinking. Jack is a friend from school and his mom died recently and he couldn't stand being home. He came here last night and I don't think he should be left alone. He tends to hide his feeling," Melody told him the cover story that she and Jack came up with last night.

"Well I trust you," Sara replied knowing that Melody knew better then to do something stupid and get pregnant before she got married.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So it's true," Tooth came flying to the lake that Melody and Jack were. Jack was trying to get Melody on the ice who was kicking and screaming at him.

"It appears so," Bunny appeared next to Melody. Melody glared at him as he helped Jack get her on the ice. Sandy and North came up as Jack pulled Melody around the ice. Jack kissed her before leading her back to the shore.

"They are perfect for each other," North stated as Jack sat down next to Melody who was taking off her ice skates and glared at them.

"Maybe she'll keep him out of trouble," Bunny stated still unhappy about the blizzard of '68

"I'm glad that he's happier then he has been in the past three hundred years," Tooth grinned. Sandy nodded in agreement. The guardians were going to watch over the two and make sure nothing was going harm them.

* * *

**So should a make a sequel? I already have ideas for it if y'all want me to and I have questions if you do want a sequel****-**

**How should Melody pass away?**

**What spirit should she become?**

**Should she become a Guardian?**

**If so, what should her center be?**

**Well Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	26. Chapter 26

I know y'all have been waiting for the sequel to come to this story and it is now here. The sequel is called 'My Last Days' is now up if you want to read it!


End file.
